Don't Know What You've Got
by Kanna37
Summary: A/U three-shot. What happens when Mattaki falls for Kagome - but she's dating his son, who happens to be cheating on her?
1. Part I

**Part I**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha or the rights to the Cinderella song Don't Know what You've Got ('til it's Gone).

~v~

Mattaki, Inu no Taisho and Lord of the Western lands of Nihon stared with scarce-hidden desire at the podium in his lavish meeting room – or more precisely at who was on it, calmly speaking to the board and occasionally glancing down at her notes when asked a question.

He was actually surprised that no one else seemed to notice his preoccupation – most of those in the room were youkai and yet none of them seemed to have caught his pheromone-laced scent drifting around the entire space and aimed at one specific woman.

Kagome Higurashi, Director of Human Resources – and his own secret weakness. He'd first met her when she'd interviewed for the job as Assistant to the former Director, and he'd been bowled over immediately. No one had realized it, but she was the _real _reason behind his divorce from his last wife – he'd known the moment that he'd met her that he would eventually go after her and the fact that he had a wife was an impediment to that. Of course, it hadn't hurt his case with the other youkai that his now ex-wife had only married him for his money and had been having affairs for years behind his back. Not that he hadn't known... he just hadn't cared until he'd met Kagome.

The problem was that Kagome was dating his son Inuyasha – though she had no idea that he was cheating on her. _Like mother, like son,_ he sighed. _I really wish I'd stayed home that night instead of getting toasted. As Sesshoumaru would say, I should have kept it in my hakama. Except that I don't remember letting it __out__ of my hakama... I do believe the woman fed me youkai-sake, because human sake just wouldn't have had such a detrimental effect on me. Hell, even youkai-sake wouldn't have without something more added to it. And I wouldn't put it past her to have done so, either. _He sighed again. _Well, at least I'm finally quit of her, though it cost me quite a bit to buy her off – it was worth every bit of yen in the end._

_Now I'm free to pursue the miko – I would have paid Izayoi three times as much as she demanded in order to have my freedom. But now I have to figure out how to let Kagome in on the secret of her boyfriend's cheating – without making it seem as though I had anything to do with the situation – I don't want her to see me as another bad memory because Inuyasha is my son._

His eyes swept over her discreetly as he once again enjoyed the beautiful sight before him. True black hair, with blue highlights rather than the much more common reddish, was put up in an elegant twist on her head baring her long, swan-like neck to every demon in the room. Pale, perfect skin just touched with a light blush across her cheeks were a beautiful frame for her azure eyes – eyes that were lit from within by her reiki. He'd known other miko, but none of them had glowed like she did. It wasn't a deep glow by any means, but it was enough to show her power to any that might think of tempting it with an attack.

A straight, almost aristocratic nose sat above full, sweetly bowed lips, and her high cheekbones were a gorgeous backdrop for the rest of her bone structure. She had an oval face and her lashes were thick and curling, looking like nothing more than sooty smudges when her eyes were lowered or closed.

And all of that was before you even got to her body, which was perfection in human form. Much as his older son Sesshoumaru disliked humans, even he could not deny this one woman's perfect form and flawless complexion – he'd had to warn his son away, because Sesshoumaru had been quite smitten after meeting her and finding out that her physical beauty was actually the least of her gifts. She was smart as a whip, was what Inuyasha called a clean freak and he and Sesshoumaru just called hygienically-inclined, had a loving heart and a soul that healed all those she came in contact with.

All of that didn't stop him from also appreciating her physical aspects, not the least of which was her shape. Relatively short at five foot three or so, there was not an ounce of fat or flab on her – she was slender but curvy in all the right places and with an hourglass figure. He frowned inwardly as he felt his manhood twitch. She always had this effect on him, and it was only getting worse. Which was bad, since she was still with Inuyasha. He supposed he was just lucky he didn't have Sesshoumaru in the way, too – after he'd been warned off of Kagome, he'd met a youkai female that he seemed to be falling for named Kagura.

Oh, she was beautiful, too – but as far as he was concerned she couldn't hold a candle to Kagome. Still, her presence in Sesshoumaru's life was most welcome because it kept his attention on her and _off_ of a certain little miko – who happened to be close friends with Kagura.

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as she finished her presentation and began gathering her files and notes so she could go back to her seat – which was right next to him, of course. He watched surreptitiously as she bent down to grab her briefcase and then stood back up – gods that ass was so tight and perfect – but he was definitely not expecting her to whisper a request for a meeting after the workday was over in his ear as she sat down. Surprised, he leaned back a little and met her oddly closed-off gaze for a moment with concern, but finally nodded.

"I will be in the office 'til after six – you may come see me at five forty-five. Is that acceptable to you?" he whispered back.

Kagome merely nodded and then took her seat once more so the next speaker could ascend the podium and begin their presentation. She found her mind wandering, however, unable to keep it off the topic she needed to speak to him about after work.

For months now she'd been dating his youngest son, Inuyasha. And in the beginning she'd been somewhat happy – but that had slowly changed. He was being unfaithful to their relationship and it was time to end it. Let him spend all his time screwing Kikyou, his secretary, without having to worry about lying to her all the time. Hell, he could just start dating her openly instead of sneaking around. She couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't already broken up with her so that he could be with Kikyou.

_Hmm... interesting question. Maybe I should ask him._

She certainly could only be thankful that she wasn't hurt over Inuyasha's infidelity – though the reason she wasn't made her feel like a terrible person and had actually blunted some of her anger at the hanyou. It was because she wasn't in love with him, but his father, instead. She'd certainly never expected her heart to lay itself at Mattaki's feet, and yet, when taken out and looked at it really wasn't surprising in light of his personality and intelligence – and his physical perfection just hammered the final nail into her coffin. She just might have a use for a coffin once this was all over; if Inuyasha didn't kill her for leaving him, her new love's fan club just might for daring to have feelings for him – since she was just another human in a world full of them.

Yes, fan club. Mattaki, Inu no Taisho and the most powerful and influential being alive today had himself a fan club complete with screaming fangirls. And despite the bad idea this whole thing was she'd dropped her heart right at his feet and now she'd never get it back in one piece, because even if he didn't shred it those fangirls would.

She had no illusions about herself – yes, she was reasonably attractive, though there was nothing about her that stood out enough to make her memorable. And she was also reasonably intelligent, as well. But that was all. And in the world of youkai there was almost never such a thing as an ugly female. Now that he was freed from his human wife through the divorce he'd gotten shortly after she'd started working here she was pretty sure he wouldn't want to go back to one, especially with how his marriage to Inuyasha's mother had turned out.

The woman had to be insane – if she had someone like Mattaki in her bed there was no _way_ she'd ever do anything to chase him out of it. And being inu, his possessive instincts were too strong to allow an 'open marriage' as they were called. It had truly been a measure of his lack of care for his ex-wife that he hadn't even been bothered by her cheating, merely stating that it was better some other male than he once when a reporter had cornered him to ask how he felt about Izayoi's double life.

The question of why he'd so suddenly - after so many years of ignoring his wife's infidelities - moved out of their house, gotten a lawyer and filed for divorce had occupied the minds of nearly every female in the company - well, except for maybe Kagura. She couldn't help but smile at her youkai friend's intense feelings for the elder Taisho brother. Sesshoumaru was definitely as gorgeous as they came, though in her eyes at least Mattaki was just a little more handsome. She was glad that the truculent Sesshoumaru had seemed to return her friend's feelings, and she'd encouraged her friend and former roommate to go for it. She had, and the rest was all history and she was now living with him in his townhouse.

Her eyes fell, then, as she ruminated on her own feelings and pondered her chances of dying an old maid glumly.

_Why him? Why me? Now I'm going to have to give my resignation, since I'm breaking up with Inuyasha and he probably won't want the woman that dumped his son still working for his company. I worked so hard for this position, too, and now I'm going to have to go somewhere else and start all over. At least I'll have two paid weeks to get myself another job, _she thought resignedly,_ and I've enough money set back to cover me for a year if I don't find something right away._

This was the reason fraternizing between co-workers was often looked down on, though Inuyasha didn't actually work for his father's company as did Sesshoumaru; he was the owner of the company's son and so the standard rules should have applied. She'd been flattered at his interest at first but leery, but over time he'd broken through her reserve and she'd decided to ignore the rules.

And that was why she was sitting here as she was, about to lose everything she'd worked so hard for. All because that bastard of an ex had to go and cheat on her with his secretary.

He didn't yet know that she knew what he was up to those days he was 'working late'. Since he didn't work for his father, instead going to work in a friend's company, there hadn't even been any gossip about what was going on to warn her. No, she'd been blindsided to come home to the apartment they shared – only to find him in bed with that witch Kikyou. He didn't even know she'd been there, because she'd simply turned around and walked out – not hurt, but angry and disgusted. She would certainly not be sleeping in that bed again. As soon as she'd explained to Mattaki-sama what was going on and why she was resigning, she would go to a hotel for the night. Tomorrow, after Inuyasha went to work she'd go pack up her things and have a moving company come get it and deliver it to a storage place until she could find an apartment of her own – in a different complex and preferably on the other side of Tokyo, far away from her cheating, lying ex.

The rest of the meeting, indeed of the day, went by in a concentrated blur to Kagome and before she knew it, it was time to head upstairs to beard the lion in his den.

Nervously clutching her resignation letter in her hands she walked out of her office, ignoring the odd looks sent her way as she headed for the only elevator to the top and thereby to the boss. Once she stepped inside the doors closed and she pressed the button for the floor that Mattaki-sama's office was located on.

_Hopefully, he won't take it too hard and I'll get out of his office alive. Why couldn't his damned son be more like him and less like his mother?_

Oh, yes, she knew of Izayoi and her legendary infidelities – and her husband's complete lack of concern about them. And it seemed that like mother, like son, because Inuyasha was following in her footsteps exactly. _Maybe, because of his life with her, he'll believe me and not be angry that I'm breaking up with his son?_

She could only hope that was so, and as the elevator doors opened into his office she drew in a deep breath and gathered all her courage. After bolstering herself as much as possible she stepped out of the elevator and walked past Mattaki's secretary's desk, as she had already gone home for the day.

Reaching his door, she rapped softly just as the time hit five forty-five, and pushed it open lightly when beckoned to enter. After the door closed behind her, she turned and looked up at her boss and a shiver went up her spine as he smiled faintly at her.

"Please, sit down," he invited, waving his hand at a comfortable looking chair a little to the side of his massive desk. "I am quite curious about why you would need to see me in private like this. Is there some problem here at work?"

She shook her head as she sank down onto the proffered chair, grateful for his offer, because her knees were decidedly weak – and not just because she was dreading what she was about to do. Swallowing heavily, she reluctantly handed him the letter and said, "I'm here to turn in my resignation, Taisho-sama."

Stunned, Mattaki looked from her to the letter and then back; after a few moments of taking that in he got angry, though he struggled to hide it. No way was he letting her get away after everything he'd gone through to get rid of Izayoi so he could have her. "I believe I am entitled to know why you are leaving. Has someone else offered you a higher salary?"

"No! No, sir, that's not it at all. I don't have another job lined up." She blushed and looked down into her lap at her hands, which were twisting and turning together nervously. "You know that I have been dating Inuyasha, of course. But that relationship is now over, and I don't think you'd want the woman who dumped your son working for your company anymore."

Incredulous, Mattaki just stared at Kagome, unable to believe what he was hearing. "So let me get this straight – you're only leaving because you thought I'd be angry that you are breaking up with Inuyasha?"

Put like that, it did sound rather ridiculous. She fidgeted under his now stony glare.

"Let me take a stab in the dark, here – is it because you found out he was cheating on you?"

Now it was Kagome's turn to be stunned. "Y-you knew?" she whispered, somehow hurt that he'd known and not told her.

"I found out yesterday," he said curtly, "when I came home and found him with the woman in very... _intimate_ circumstances in the poolhouse. I still don't understand this-" he gestured to the letter that he'd let fall to his desk, "-however. Dating Inuyasha wasn't part of your job description, after all."

Blinking sweet blue eyes, Kagome met Mattaki's gaze for a moment before she had to turn away. _I'm acting like a silly schoolgirl with her first crush, for kami's sakes! _"S-so... you don't mind having your son's ex-girlfriend still working for you?" she asked with hope – after all, she hadn't really wanted to leave, she'd only been doing it because she'd felt that it was better that she resign rather than wait around to get fired.

Mattaki snorted. "Not at all." He picked up the rather crumpled letter and tore it up before tossing it in the trash. "I'm going to forget you ever wrote that, okay?"

Nodding agreeably, Kagome stood up nervously, preparing to make a run for it – her hormones were screaming at her and all she wanted to do was pounce her boss and have her way with him. She couldn't allow him to find that out, though, or she really _would_ be fired.

"Sumimasen, Taisho-sama, I did not mean to waste your time," she said with a low bow, before straightening and starting towards the door. She hadn't taken two steps before her boss was standing in front of it.

He'd scented the desire on her, though she was doing a very good job at hiding it his senses were too strong to be so fooled. And if she had feelings for him rather than his youngest bratling perhaps he wouldn't have to wait as long as he'd thought.

"Tell me, Kagome," he murmured as she came to a stunned halt, "how did you find out about Inuyasha's infidelity?"

Caught off-guard at that inquiry, Kagome took several moments to answer. "Uh, well, I caught him with her at our apartment. They were in bed together."

"Then how is it that Inuyasha doesn't know that you know what he is up to?"

Regaining her equilibrium again, she said, "I made sure he didn't," crisply. "When I caught them, I simply turned around and walked out without making any noise. Which reminds me," she scowled, "I'm going to have to buy a new mattress set, because I certainly don't want the ones on the bed now after what I saw."

Leaning in a little more in an attempt to dominate her just a tad as well as to see how she would react, Mattaki let his voice drop into a purr. "Or you could just share mine," he said suggestively, watching her carefully for her reaction.

"W-what?" she stammered, looking bewildered. "What did you say?"

"You heard me, Kagome. My son is a fool, but I am not so inclined and since the kami have seen fit to drop you in my lap I can do nothing but thank them for that."

Before she could react he leaned down and kissed her, the advance so sudden that Kagome was almost unable to think at all or even fight him off. Not that she wanted to do that, anyway, but...

"Open for me, Kagome," he rumbled sexily against her lips, and with a sighing moan she did just that, completely unable to deny him despite her total shock that this was even happening.

_What is this, anyway? A little evening fling? Oh, dear gods... _her mind fried out just then as he did something fabulous with his fangs and her lower lip that had her knees going out from beneath her. It didn't matter much, though, because Mattaki just rumbled with pleasure and clasped her to him even more tightly.

He didn't pull away until both of them were gasping for breath and then a most arrogant expression crossed his face as he caught the dazed look in her eyes. "You look even more beautiful now than you always do, flushed from my attentions and with your eyes all hazy," he murmured in an intimate tone that kept her knees from cooperating with her as she tried to pull away and stand on her own.

Kagome desperately needed to wake herself from her stupor, and forcing her mind to clear at least a little she looked up at a very self-satisfied Mattaki with a furrowed brow.

"Uh... uhm," she started, _oh yeah, just great, I sound like a moron, "_what are you doing, Mattaki-sama?" she finally managed to get out, though to her embarrassment and his amusement it was little more than a high-pitched squeak.

"I think it is very obvious what I am doing, little miko," he purred, lowering his head to her again and nuzzling into her neck.

She shook her head to clear it of the daze and stepped back, though her legs were still shaky. "I'm sorry, Mattaki-sama, but I don't do flings or one night stands or any variation thereof," she said primly, though her body was screaming at her that she could definitely enjoy it if she tried it - as long as her partner was this male and no one else.

It was Mattaki's turn to blink in surprise. "Did I say that was what I was seeking?" he asked, frowning at her. "I am not interested in what would be considered a one time tryst." He met her suspicious gaze with a knowing sigh. "It seems my son has made you suspect anyone of the male gender with his infidelity, and I can only apologize for his careless use of your heart. He follows in his mother's footsteps." He reached out and took her arm, leading her back to the seat she'd sat in earlier, and he leaned against his desk right in front of her.

"Then what was that all about?" Kagome asked, brows still furrowed suspiciously as she peered up at him.

He didn't answer for a moment, seemingly contemplating something, but before she could get agitated that he hadn't answered, he spoke. "Do you know the reason why I finally divorced his mother?"

The seeming change in topic took her aback; with a curious shake of her head, she indicated that she did not.

"Then let me enlighten you. I divorced Izayoi because of you," he said bluntly, smiling at her shocked gasp. "By the time I had finished interviewing you that very first time I knew that I would be pursuing you, and so Izayoi and all her affairs had to go. It cost me a pretty penny to buy her off but it was worth it a thousand times over because it freed me to take you. However, by that time you had started dating Inuyasha and I could do nothing about it. But I know the boy too well, and I frankly expected him to start cheating at some point, so all I could do was bide my time." He sighed. "It was so hard sometimes, to see you and yet not be able to touch you... I envied Inuyasha terribly and when I found him with that dreadful secretary of his yesterday, I cut loose and gave him a beating he won't soon forget."

Too stunned to say anything, Kagome just stared mutely up at Mattaki as all her dreams seemed to be coming true in the moment.

With a chuckle, Mattaki kept talking. "But I have a confession to make – perhaps it makes me a bad person, but I almost wanted to thank him for being just like his mother and doing what he had done. If I hadn't been concerned about you being hurt by his actions, I would have." It was his turn to frown, then. "But I did not know how to tell you, how to handle the situation at all. I really didn't want to hurt you-" his expression turned quizzical, "-though it seems that is not a problem, as you don't seem to be anything but angry at him. Why is that?"

Kagome cleared her throat, her mind still spinning in warped little circles, though she blushed deeply at that question. "I... it wasn't done on purpose, I honestly didn't even realize what I was doing until I had caught Inuyasha with Kikyou, but... I wanted you, you see," she said in a small voice, shame coloring her tones as she looked at the floor. "I didn't think that would ever happen, and when Inuyasha began pursuing me so ardently, I... accepted him. But when I found him with her in our apartment, I quickly realized just what I'd been doing because I wasn't hurt at all – just extremely angry. And then I got angry at myself for being so shallow, even subconsciously," she finished, sheepishly twisting her fingers in her lap and unable to look up at her boss.

Mattaki couldn't deny that he was very happy with what she'd just said to him. After all, it wasn't as though she'd deliberately dated Inuyasha because she couldn't have _him_, and he could tell that she felt terribly about it once she had realized. But this only helped his case – he didn't have to worry about being a rebound fling nor did he have to end up waiting more months to begin his pursuit of the beautiful woman.

"So you mean to say that you have... feelings for me?" he asked, ready to pounce the woman and take her right where she sat. He was having a _very_ hard time holding back.

Still unable to look up at him, Kagome nodded shakily, her scent flooding with nervousness – a fear of rejection. "H-hai."

She shivered when one elegant digit lifted her chin, and her eyes flew to his in surprise.

"There is no need to fear," he said softly. "I would not have rejected you had you come to me."

Unfortunately, there was still a bit of suspicion and wary reserve in her eyes. "What do y-you want from me?" she asked softly, a bare exhalation of air, needing it to be said aloud and in a blunt manner so she could be certain of what was happening between them.

"I want _you_. Simple as that. I want you in my home, in my bed, but I won't accept a short-term liaison, so do not think to escape me in such a manner. After you have had a bit of time to get to know me in a more personal manner I will mate you, Kagome. I would do it now if I could, but you are not youkai and humans take longer to be comfortable in such situations. So I will wait, though it isn't an enjoyable thought."

Silence filled the room as Kagome stared at him in shock.

~v~

A/N: Welcome to my little Inupapa/Kagome A/U, everyone! It's just a short little somewhat ooc piece, three chapters.

Amber


	2. Part II

**Part II**

~v~

Kagome felt like she'd been punched in the stomach for all the air that suddenly whooshed out of her in disbelief at what Mattaki had just told her. _He wants me to be his... mate? _Mating was a very serious matter as there was no way to break the bond – Mattaki had been married twice but he'd never wanted to tie himself down in such a manner before, so that he wanted to now, and with her, was a huge shock. She felt blindsided. Just a few hours before she'd been lamenting the fact that she would be leaving the company and wouldn't see Mattaki again, and now... this?

"What were you planning to do about the situation with Inuyasha?" he asked after a moment when it became clear that Kagome didn't know what to say at all.

That question broke through her shock quite well and she scowled down at the floor, Mattaki finally having removed his finger from under her chin. "I was going to go to a hotel this evening and then once he's gone to work tomorrow, get a moving company to come get my things and put them in storage until I could find an apartment."

"Hn..." his brow furrowed in thought, "I have a better idea. You can simply move into my apartment and we will have your things moved there tomorrow." He caught the dazed look that was back in her eyes. "I have two bedrooms, so you can sleep in the spare until you are comfortable with our relationship."

She appreciated the offer, she really did, but the truth was she didn't really need to do that. She supposed that it was her reiki, but she was more like a youkai in certain things than a human – such as instinct. Her instincts were screaming at her to take his offer, to take _him_, and she really didn't feel like fighting them. She'd learned the hard way to always listen to her instincts. Hell, she was ready to jump him right this minute and enjoy what he would do to her body if she did. Who needed time? Not her.

Blushing at the thought of telling him that, she didn't let her nerves stop her from verbalizing her decision.

"Ano... I thank you for your understanding, but the truth is I really don't need the time. I already know how I feel and have for a while, so I'm ready now. It's so strange, in a way," she said musingly as he listened intently to her words. "But it seems as though I've known you forever. Does that make any sense?" she asked, meeting his gaze beguilingly.

"It makes every sense," he smiled, just so pleased that he wouldn't have to wait any longer to have what he'd been craving for so long that he could barely keep from sweeping her up in his arms right that second and hauling her off to his penthouse.

Before he could say anything else, Kagome's phone rang and blushing, she pulled it out of her shoulder bag to see who it was. She frowned when Inuyasha's number popped up and answered the call.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" she asked curtly, not even caring if she made him suspicious with her tone of voice.

"Hey, what's your problem, wench?" he asked angrily, his voice loud and grating and perfectly audible to Mattaki, who scowled.

"Never mind. What did you call me for?"

"I'm gonna be home late – I've got a bunch of work to finish, so don't wait up for me," he returned, his voice still aggravated at her sharp tone.

"Of course you do," she murmured sarcastically. "Well, enjoy her, then." And before he could even respond to that little play on words she hung up, tossing the phone back into her bag with the volume off so he wouldn't bother her again, to the tune of Mattaki's laughter.

She was right; not two seconds had passed and her phone vibrated angrily as the hanyou tried to get her back on it.

"I suppose I should go and get enough of my clothes and personal items to last until I can get my things moved," she said with a sigh.

"I will drive you – you can simply leave your car here until tomorrow when I come to work. I'll make sure you have two paid days off so that you can get all your things unpacked and put away in my apartment." He frowned thoughtfully. "Perhaps I will also take at least tomorrow off so that I may go with you when the moving company arrives – I don't wish to leave you to Inuyasha's tender mercies – I have always suspected that he is an abuser and I've no doubts that if he is, you leaving him is going to bring that side of him out."

"You know... I think you're right about that," she said slowly. "He's never hit me, but there's been a few times I'm almost positive that he was about to."

"It is fortunate for him, then, that he did not have the chance," Mattaki replied with a dangerous edge to his voice as he took her hand and pulled her to her feet. He wanted so badly to kiss her, but he knew that it would be better if they waited until they made it back to his penthouse, because with as long as he'd wanted her he knew he wouldn't be able to stop at just a kiss. Hell, their first kiss, just a few minutes ago had tried and strained his control more than anything else ever had – not even that little monster he'd sired named Inuyasha and all his seemingly endless foibles.

"Hai, I'm also glad it didn't come to that," she sighed as she ran damp palms down her thighs as she straightened her skirt. "I would have been forced to use my reiki to defend myself, and I don't like doing that." She looked up at him as he waited for her to swing her bag back over her shoulder, and then escorted her out the door before turning to lock it. "Ano... are you sure you don't mind me taking two days off? You also don't have to attend me tomorrow, you know. Inuyasha will be at work, so it should be fine."

Mattaki shook his head as they paused to wait for the elevator. "He may call in tomorrow so that he can confront you about your words just now. I'd rather not have to kill my own son - as obnoxious as he is - for harming you in any way. It won't destroy the company for us to be absent for a few days," he added as the elevator dinged and then slowly opened.

Mind still whirling with the incredible events of the last hour and how much her life had turned around in just that short time, Kagome nodded and smiled, a little shyly, at the daiyoukai that she had fallen so hard for. She couldn't help but wonder what his true feelings for her were – was it just physical for him? Technically, the fact that he had bluntly informed her of his desire to mate her should have given her every bit of information she needed – but she knew that it wasn't enough... she would need to hear in words exactly what he felt for her.

Mattaki pressed the button for the bottom floor and the elevator obediently began to move, though it was such a good one that Kagome barely felt any movement. Unable to hold back in light of the circumstances, she blurted her question out without thought and winced when it fell into the silence like rocks breaking glass.

"Do you love me?"

Startled, Mattaki slowly turned his head to look down at the woman by his side, the woman who he always wanted by his side. He frowned after a moment as her fear scent absolutely exploded when he didn't answer right away.

"I think the fact that I paid my ex-wife millions to go away just so that I could have you should have spoken for me-" he growled low in his chest as his eyes narrowed at thought of his ass of a youngest son, "-but I suppose it is not surprising that you need to actually hear the words. Inuyasha has much to answer for." Pulling her around gently to face him by one slender arm, he waited until she looked up at him with eyes filled with fear and a desperate hope to answer her.

"Yes, Kagome, I do, indeed, love you. I wouldn't have planned to mate you otherwise, you know," he said gently, with a small, intimate smile just for her. He completely ignored the elevator doors opening up as well as the security guards that were stationed next to the elevator behind a small desk, despite their stunned stares at hearing the big boss, the Inu no Taisho, saying such a thing in a public setting. Not to mention the fact that the woman he was saying it to was a human miko and one who also worked for him.

Flushing brilliantly with a combination of embarrassment and joy, she sparkled up at him and murmured the same sentiments in return, and Mattaki took her elbow and guided her out to the parking garage before he made a fool of himself and gave those guards and anyone else who had been working late a very explicit show.

Once they were seated in his Mercedes and belted in, he started the vehicle and slowly backed out of his parking spot, and within moments they had left the Taisho building behind as he sped towards her apartment – soon to be ex-apartment.

It was quiet for a little bit, though it was a comfortable quiet and not strained at all, to Kagome's surprise. She could hardly believe that she was sitting next to the only male that had ever made her heart beat faster just walking by, and that he was going to help her gather her belongings so that she could move in with him.

"I find myself curious, Kagome – when did you find out about the brat's cheating?"

Startled from her thoughts at the sound of his voice, she blinked. "Oh! Sorry, I wandered off for a moment there. Um... It's been about a week – no, nine days," she corrected herself. "Why?"

"Just a comment you made earlier about not wanting to touch the bed again. So you are saying that you haven't slept on it since?"

She shook her head. "I deliberately provoked a fight with Inuyasha so that I had an excuse to sleep in the guest room. Does that make me a terrible person? Because I've spent all these last days worried about that," she admitted slowly.

Mattaki scoffed. "No, I'd say that was more clever than terrible. It's the boy's own fault – he's the one cheating, not you. And since he is now your _ex_, our new relationship has nothing to do with him." He took one hand from the steering wheel and caressed her thigh gently, though he kept it in respectful areas. "Do not blame yourself, Kagome. Tell me – if Inuyasha hadn't been cheating on you but you finally realized that you weren't in love with him, what would you have done?"

If he knew her as well as he thought he did, he already knew the answer, but she still needed the question asked so that she could know the answer, too.

"I would have broken things off with him," she said blankly, obviously not having caught on to his reason for asking.

"Exactly. So subconsciously you were not happy with him – you hadn't realized why, though. If you had, you would have broken up with him. You weren't trying to hurt him deliberately; we can only act on what we know, after all. On the other hand, Inuyasha was fully aware of what he was doing, completely cognizant that he was cheating on you and that it was wrong, a terrible thing to do to a person. He is the one that carries all the fault for what's happened."

Kagome sighed and nodded, her fingers fidgeting in her lap as she looked down at them. "I'm just glad that you aren't angry about this," she said.

"Oh, I'm angry all right – but not at you," he snorted. "That fool is far too much like his damned mother for my comfort, and I've no doubt I'm going to have to cover him sooner or later for some completely honorless action. He embarrasses our proud blood with his behavior. I'm going to end up whipping his ass again so he remembers who alpha is and what I do and don't see as proper behavior."

A tiny giggle met the end of that speech just as they pulled into the parking lot of the apartments. As they passed the manager's office, she snapped her fingers. "I mustn't forget – I'm going to have to come down here to the manager's office and have myself taken off the lease."

"I will remind you, itoshii." He couldn't help but to smile when he caught the starry look in her eyes, knowing that he had often had just such a besotted look on his face after seeing her.

Thankfully not seeing Inuyasha's truck in the parking lot, she directed Mattaki to park in what was usually her spot, and then as he shut the engine off she opened her door and climbed out before he could get around the car to open her door for her. He liked the fact that she was so independent and strong-willed, but... "Kagome," he said softly, waiting until she looked up at him questioningly, "next time, let me get your door for you. I was raised to be a gentleman and I would beg you to allow me to practice those gentlemanly manners," he finished teasingly, though he was really dead serious about the matter.

He wanted to pamper and spoil her so that she would never think of trying to leave him.

She blushed a little and nodded, though he could tell he'd surprised her. He took ahold of her elbow and escorted her to the elevator. "Come, little one, we should get this done as quickly as possible – I'm truly in no mood to run into that little whelp tonight. Better saved for tomorrow, when I can take my time and savor his anger and frustration when he realizes that he's lost you."

Rolling her eyes, because that was such a guy thing to say, Kagome hurried out of the elevator and turned down the hallway towards her now ex-apartment. She took the keys out of her purse as they were walking, wanting to grab what she needed in the short term so they could disappear before Inuyasha showed up – she had nothing to say to him tonight, tomorrow was soon enough to unload on him. She'd had a long, stressful day, and wasn't in top form because of that.

She had the feeling she would be much more relaxed tomorrow.

Quickly unlocking the door, she flipped on a light switch as soon as she stepped inside, and turned to look up at Mattaki as they entered the living room. She nodded towards the couch. "Have a seat, and I'll just grab a small bag and stuff what I'll need for the next couple of days in it and then we'll be able to go."

He inclined his head and sat down, pleased that his son had not yet come home, for if he had been forced to confront the whelp tonight he might have gone a little further than just an ass-kicking. He shook his head – how could he cheat on someone like Kagome – and with a horrible bitch like that secretary of his?

_Hn... she was probably only with him for all the money and gifts he was spending on her to keep quiet about their affair. Now that's going to end, and it would be simple justice were he to find himself tossed to the curb as she went looking for someone else to lavish her unworthy self with everything she seems to think she's entitled to._

He was brought out of his musings by a muffled curse, and immediately stood up and followed Kagome's sweet scent into what must have been the guest bedroom that she'd been sleeping in. He stepped inside.

"Kagome? Is everything alright?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to upset her for following after her.

Kagome jumped a little at Mattaki's nearness to her so suddenly, but then resumed her search on the carpet and under the bed. "I dropped my diamond earrings and I don't dare leave them here, because I've no doubt he'd turn around and give them to that witch Kikyou while letting her believe he'd bought them for her," she said sourly, though the words were muffled what with her head being under the bed.

Mattaki, however, wasn't even listening to her anymore; the moment he rounded the bed and found her down on her hands and knees red light ignited in his eyes and he began trembling, fighting for control.

A deep, vibrating growl pulsed through the room and Kagome's head popped out from where she had been looking in startlement. "M-Mattaki?" she questioned worriedly, not understanding at first what image she'd presented to the inuyoukai.

"Kagome," he crooned, taking a step towards her, "I want you. Come to me, little lover."

Blinking in shock, it took Kagome a few moments to realize just what had set Mattaki off, and a cranberry flush overtook her cheeks. _His instinctual side has taken him over, _she thought with a gulp. _I don't think we're going to be leaving this room for a while. I just hope Inuyasha doesn't show up. _She scowled inwardly at that thought. _Actually, I don't care if he shows up – its not like he didn't have that bitch in the apartment so he could screw her. Turnabout's fair play._

Making a decision in the moment, Kagome sat back on her heels and tilted her head so that her neck was bared. Being miko, she'd learned a lot about different races of youkai during her training, and that training was going to come in handy right this very minute, if she wasn't mistaken.

She was oh, so pleasurably right.


	3. Part III

**Part III**

~v~

As soon as the soft skin of her neck was bared, Mattaki pounced, nuzzling along her fragrant skin and nibbling on especially soft areas. That hint of fang made Kagome see stars and it wasn't long at all before Inuyasha was completely erased from her mind – he could come home and bring Channel five news with him and she wouldn't care.

Mattaki's chest continued to rumble with that deep thrum and if Kagome _had_ wanted to deny him, she wouldn't have been able to – but since she _didn't_ want to stop him she went under much more quickly, her scent spiking and sending heat flaring through the inuyoukai's veins.

"Do you have any idea of how long I've wanted you?" he asked in a growly, grumbly voice that did terrible things to her body as heat surged through her veins.

Unable to even form words as Mattaki trailed those fangs of his down her throat, Kagome whimpered and brought her hands up to clench in his hair, which was just as soft and silky, yet heavy, as she'd always thought it would be as he allowed it to slither over both their shoulders to pool in her lap. She whimpered – she'd be pulling his hair out of that topknot of his just so she could let it caress her skin freely very often.

He chuckled – her reactions did such terrible things to his masculine vanity. Unable to hold out any longer, Mattaki swept her up and deposited her on the bed, following her down to capture her lips with his.

Determined to take his time, he moved slowly, savoring the experience. The kiss was long and lush and the most erotic thing Kagome had ever experienced. What Mattaki was doing to her was nothing like anything she'd ever known at anyone elses hands, and because of that she could do little more than follow his lead. This was brand new territory for her.

A little surprised at her seeming innocence, when he knew she was not a virgin, Mattaki grinned inwardly at what that showed; she may not have been untouched, but obviously, she was much more selective than many females and didn't dally very often. His flesh stiffened even further when his mind went to the next step – she was probably very tight, and he could hardly wait to feel her wrapped around him. After all, he'd been waiting for many months, now, and he was done with that. With that in mind he let himself go, determined to have his little priestess completely undone by the time he actually joined their bodies together.

And if that little whelp Inuyasha dared to barge in while Mattaki was in the middle of bringing he and Kagome as much pleasure as possible, he would soon find out what it felt like to be unable to speak at all.

~v~

"Damn bitch won't answer her phone," Inuyasha grumbled sourly as he headed for their apartment. He'd been so caught off-guard and stunned by what she'd said before hanging up on him earlier that he'd been forced to call his tryst with Kikyou off just so he could rush off to confront his live-in girlfriend. He'd been in such a hurry that he hadn't even bothered driving around the complex to their parking spots; he'd simply parked next to one of the entrances for quicker access to the apartment. "She'd better fuckin' be here after all this shit."

It took just a few moments for him to reach his door; with minimal movement he shoved the key in the lock and pushed the door open before heading inside and kicking it shut behind him, relishing in the loud 'slam'. _She had to have heard that if she's anywhere in the apartment. _

Catching sight of his face in the mirror hanging in the entryway, he scowled; he was still healing from the beating he'd taken at his father's damn hands yesterday. _Maybe it was that bastard that told Kagome what I was doin' and that's why she said that, _he belatedly realized; that scenario hadn't even occurred to him before, though it should have.

So far there'd been no response to his noisy entrance but just as he was beginning to think she wasn't even here, a muffled cry came from further in the apartment and his scowl deepened – if his meddling father had told her what was going on, the next little while wasn't going to be pleasant. With an irritated sigh, he wandered over into the kitchen and opened the fridge; taking out a twelve pack of beer he lined them all up on the counter and popped them open and then put a claw into another part of the top, opening up another hole in the can. This was called a carburetor; it made the beer pour faster so you could pretty much down it in one go and he was going to need the fortification, he was pretty damn certain.

He sniffled and growled slightly – his father had broken his damn nose last night and though it was healing he still couldn't smell shit, and that was really pissing him off. He might be half-human, but he was half-inu as well, and not being able to smell things was sending him _crazy_. On top of that, the rest of his senses were almost shot, as well, since his damn human night was tonight, and the sun was about to set so he could barely hear anything, either.

_Bastard. That's why he did what he did – he knew it would be my human night tonight and that would make it harder and more painful to heal, _he thought with sullen resentment towards his father. Tonight wasn't going to be pleasant – that was why he'd set up that tryst with Kikyou, hoping to keep the pain down with pleasure. But no... now he was sitting in the apartment drinking beer instead and getting ready to deal with a weepy, angry, and accusing woman who was probably going to break up with him and move out.

_Damn it, _he thought sourly, _why'd this have to happen? I don't want Kagome to go. Kikyou's fun in bed, but she's a bitch and I'd never want to actually be with her. Kagome's always so busy that sometimes she's too tired to get freaky like I really like. Fuck! This sucks – just because I've got a high sex drive I'm the bad guy._

He knocked back his first beer, downing it all in one go, and then slammed the can down on the counter and grabbed the second one, throwing his head back and pouring that one down his gullet, as well. It was going to take a few before he'd have the courage to go and face Kagome, so he leaned against the counter, downing beer after beer until he began to feel somewhat numb and a bit calmer.

When the last beer in the row was all that was left, he considered it for a moment before he picked it up, drinking this one a little slower as he tried to figure out how to stop what he just knew was coming. Just as he tilted it back to take a long swallow, though, a loud snarl from the back of the apartment had him choking and dropping his beer, his eyes widening in shock as the remaining alcohol in the can spilled onto the floor.

"What the hell?!" he managed to wheeze out in between coughing and gagging, his eyes watering and the whole thing made worse as the sun crossed the horizon and his human change overcame him in the middle of his choking fit. It took several minutes for him to recover and catch his breath, but before he could actually head back towards the bedrooms, a door opening and then closing echoed through the apartment, and eyes still a bit watery, he blinked, waiting for Kagome to come around the corner into the living room/kitchen area.

Instead, what met his eyes had him shocked so speechless that his jaw dropped and his eyes widened, almost bugging out of his head as he once again was knocked breathless.

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou turned temporary human blinked wildly, hoping that he was just hallucinating – but that didn't change what he was seeing, and finally he croaked out, "D-dad?" in uncertain, numbed tones.

The half-dressed, rumpled and smug looking Mattaki cocked a brow at his stupefied son and smirked. "Yes?" he asked haughtily.

Inuyasha looked at him, then looked back towards where he'd come from, then looked at his father again as the knowledge of what was going on slowly, slowly filtered into his brain. Gobsmacked, he shook his head rapidly in denial and closed his eyes, then opened them back up. Glaring suspiciously at his father, he asked, "What the hell are you doing here, old man?"

Mattaki's evil smirk widened, a satisfaction-laced expression on his face that his son couldn't miss if he tried and replied, "Taking advantage of the fact that you are a disloyal fool – and to put it bluntly, and in your usual vulgar terms, a dumbass."

Just then, the door in the back of the apartment opened again, and Inuyasha's head whipped around as a thoroughly rumpled Kagome walked around the corner, ignoring him and smiling at his father, her face and body simply radiating complete satiation and satisfaction.

Horrified, Inuyasha gaped at the two as his father turned and smiled down intimately at Kagome, drawing her into his side and leaning down quickly to kiss her.

That unstuck Inuyasha's brain, and he immediately started shrieking. "_What the fuck do you think you're doing?!_" he screamed, looking between the calm faces of the two as they both turned to look at him with raised brows. Neither one looked guilty at all, and that just made him angrier.

"If you must have it spelled out for you, my son," Mattaki began in sarcasm-laced tones, "I have just finished mating my chosen female, that is what I have been doing. Do you have a particular problem with that?"

When the word 'mate' passed his father's lips, Inuyasha actually staggered, horror written all over his face for several long-stunned moments... and then his lips drew back from his teeth, and human or not, he snarled at Kagome. "You bitch!" he hissed between clenched teeth before lunging at her, the fact that he'd just finished downing a twelve pack of beer within five minutes overriding his normal fear of his father as sudden rage washed through him. Had it not been his human night his youkai blood might well have overtaken him.

Kagome didn't even have a chance to register Inuyasha's movement before Mattaki, a terrifying snarl crossing his own face and rattling the walls of the apartment, had his son pinned to the floor, claws digging bloody holes in his son's arm and chest where he had gripped him.

"If you _ever _raise a hand to Kagome again, you little bastard, I will rip your throat out and have done with it!" he roared out, his voice so deep in his wrath it was barely understandable as his eyes, crimson and pouring bloody light over his son's body, narrowed in terrible rage. "In fact, if I ever find out that you are dishonoring your blood by treating any female with violence I will make sure you cannot walk for a week, no matter how good your healing is!"

Inuyasha, full of alcohol or not, was shocked right out of his own rage as his father's far overwhelmed his own, and he shrank back in sudden fear – he'd never seen the old man this angry in his entire life, and he knew that son or not he was staring death in the face at that moment. Stilling and submitting instantly, he waited with fear staining his scent even over the smell of the beer for his father's next action.

So angry he was almost unable to unlock his muscles to let the boy go, Mattaki closed his eyes and fought his blood back, trying to regain his control. Never had it ever been so tested, and he wasn't having much luck – until Kagome's wonderful scent suddenly surrounded him, blocking his son's scent out entirely.

Stunned at Mattaki's instant response and deadly rage at the threat to her, Kagome had been unable to move for several long moments – and if at first she was disinclined to interfere, when she realized just how enraged and close to killing his own son he was she forced herself to move and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her brand new mate and laying her head on his back. Closing her eyes she raised her own aura, gently feathering its calming energies over him, and after several seconds she felt his muscles begin to unlock and his own aura lose the killing edge it had clearly had.

Pulling him slowly back from the precipice, Kagome said, "It's okay, Mattaki, yameteoku. Let the matter drop – Inuyasha submitted, so you can calm down now and let him go," in a gentle whisper she knew he would hear quite well.

Mattaki let his eyes fall closed as his blood and instincts were once more seduced by his female's scent, still so laden with his own, and her calming aura. Slowly, oh, so slowly to the stunned and still frightened Inuyasha, his father's claws pulled from his bloody flesh and his body lost its fierce tension. After what seemed like hours to the very scared hanyou, he opened his eyes, which were now golden with just a tint of red to them, and looked down at him.

"Remember this day, Inuyasha, for I will never warn you of this again. If I ever hear of you being an abuser, I will make your life no longer worth living, are we clear?" he said, his eyes still narrowed and a very dangerous edge to his voice that no one could miss.

Inuyasha gulped but nodded, stone cold sober once more – this brush with the great beast that his sire truly was had scared every bit of alcohol right out of his system, and he was completely cowed in that moment. "Y-yes," he managed to get out of a tight throat.

"Good."

As Mattaki loosened his hold on Inuyasha, Kagome moved back away from her mate and let him climb back to his feet, just so relieved that was all over. While she definitely was angry about the cheating he'd been doing and the fact that he was obviously the type to hit a woman, she didn't think he deserved to die – and from the white face of her former boyfriend, she was pretty certain he'd be too frightened of his father's wrath and the promise he'd given to ever lay a hand on a woman in violence again.

Inuyasha slowly climbed to his feet after his father moved back, and he stepped further away, not wanting to be too close after all that. Once more looking between the two, he swallowed, but then asked, "Since w-when have you wanted to... _mate_... Kagome?" quietly and very cautiously. He just couldn't believe that his sire had actually mated anyone – let alone that it was _Kagome_!

"Since the day I met her," Mattaki replied, his voice still rumbling deeply in his chest.

Blinking, Inuyasha took a moment to realize just what that meant, and then his eyes widened. "That's why you finally divorced mom, isn't it?" he said, suddenly understanding... well, _almost_ everything.

"Yes," his father replied curtly.

Still so stunned by everything that had just happened, Inuyasha shook his head, trying to take it all in. He looked at a quiet Kagome. "And you? I... we were together, and yet, all of a sudden in one day you've turned around and let him... _mate_ you?"

Kagome studied him coolly for a moment, and then to his surprise said, "I owe you an apology, Inuyasha. I had not realized it until the day I caught you with Kikyou here in the apartment-" she smiled grimly at his shocked expression, "-that I did not love you. That was why I had never really been happy with you. The truth was that I was in love with your father, and had just not realized what I was doing. That was one reason why, when I caught you in bed with Kikyou, I didn't say anything and simply left. I was stunned at my reaction and what I was realizing, and became angry at myself for doing something so shallow as to date you because I didn't think I could have your father – even unknowing."

Before he could even think of anything to say, his father narrowed once again warning eyes on him. "Don't even think to lay any blame to her for that, boy. Kagome did not deliberately set out to hurt or use you – but you_ were_ deliberately cheating on her, knowing all along that what you were doing was wrong and hurtful. You have no room to point fingers at anyone."

Unable to deny any of what had been said, Inuyasha flushed miserably as he realized just what it all meant.

"So... you're going to move out and go live with him, then?" he asked quietly, head down.

"Yes. I will be having a moving company come tomorrow and move my things," she replied just as quietly, not seeing any reason to draw things out. It looked like her ex had been given more than enough to think about with everything that had already happened.

Without looking up Inuyasha nodded, clearly chagrined and unhappy, but knowing he had neither the right to say anything, or after his father's demonstration of just a few minutes ago, the nerve.

"I'll just go, then, and let you do-" he paused awkwardly and gestured at them, "-whatever it is you're going to do."

"I'm only going to pack a bag for tonight, so you don't have to leave, Inuyasha," Kagome replied gently, shaking her head. She glanced at her so far quiet new mate, and was glad to see him looking at his son with no anger apparent any longer.

"Yes, we will be gone in a few minutes, Inuyasha, and I do believe that it would be best for you to stay in – driving as you are right now would not be a good idea," Mattaki said evenly, enough authority in his voice to let his son know that it was an order, but not being overly forceful about it.

Not really wanting to stay in and alone with his now heavy and upset thoughts, nonetheless he wasn't about to disobey his father after the object lesson he'd just been through so he simply nodded dejectedly once more and turned to go to his room. He paused for a moment, seeming as though he wanted to say something, but then just shook his head and continued on – if this hadn't been his human night his ears would have been flat against his head.

Once he'd disappeared into the master bedroom with a quiet click of the door, Kagome sighed and looked down at her hands where she'd crossed them over her stomach and tightened her grip on her forearms for a moment. "As much as I wanted to let him know what I thought of his cheating, I regret it now. Paybacks just aren't really worth it."

Mattaki turned and pulled her gently into his arms, soothing her upset. Kagome really wasn't usually the vengeful type, and what she'd thought she wanted to say while angry was simply making her feel guilty and unhappy now that the confrontation was over. He smiled a bit and swept his hands up her back, indulging her need for comfort for a moment.

"I may not agree, but I do understand. But look at it this way," he said encouragingly, "what happened here might have just been what he needed to begin to grow up and actually become the decent being he could be – this was a lesson he'll never forget, after all."

Kagome frowned for a moment, uncertain what lesson in particular he was speaking of. There had been several possible 'lessons' Inuyasha could have taken from this. "Lesson?" she asked, her voice a little muffled by Mattaki's bare chest.

"Yes, lesson," he replied in satisfaction-laced tones that it was impossible to miss. "Or perhaps I should say lessons. The lesson of just who is alpha..." he trailed off for a moment, a smile entering his voice, "...and the other lesson – that you don't know what you have until it's gone. It never pays to be a fool. Maybe next time he'll remember that and not continue following along with his mother's deplorable behavior."

There was very little Kagome could say to that, and so she simply gathered her overnight bag and redressed, exhorted by her new mate who let her know in no uncertain terms that he was far from finished with her and that she had a very long night ahead of her.

Mattaki proved to be right; in the following months and years Inuyasha changed quite a bit, growing up and actually doing something worthwhile with his life and eventually even finding himself a mate.

It took a few years but he even managed to apologize to Kagome and they ended up developing an easy friendship - and found a closer relationship with his father and even his older brother, who had not been fond of his younger brother at all in earlier years.

Sometimes, great good can come from what seems like such a bad situation...

And this had definitely been one of those times, to Mattaki's great satisfaction. He had gained the woman he'd wanted so badly, and finally a second son he could be proud of.

Life was definitely good for the Inu no Taisho.

~v~

A/N: Just something that I typed up while suffering from four days of insomnia and no sleep. See what exhaustion does to me?

Amber

(The part about the extra hole in the can of beer being called a carburetor is true – my ex-husband was a damn drunk who drank a 24 pack of beer every day and I learned that from him.)


End file.
